


Secrets

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [18]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Relationship fix, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: Sequal to Phonecalls, Jackie tries to fix the relationship between Isabelle.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Jackie Overland Bennett, Original Characters & Jack Frost, Original Characters & Original Characters
Series: My Little Winter Sprite [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296572





	Secrets

“Hey Jonny,” Jackie said through the phone. “I’m sorry to bother you, I’d talk to Sarah but she’s been a bit…” Jackie bit her lip and looked away. Looking for the right word to use.

“I know,” Jonathan said with a sigh. “What do you need.”

“Support?” Jackie asked. “I overheard my mom and uncle Jamie talking. Miss Isabelle broke up with uncle Jamie.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jonathan said. “I know how much you were looking forward to being a junior bridesmaid.”

Jackie sighed. “It’s not that.” She said. “I think it’s my fault they broke up.”

“Why?”

“I overheard their conversation. From the sound of it, they broke up because of some secret Uncle Jamie was keeping from her.”

“What does that have to do with you?”

Jackie rolled her eyes. “I’m the biggest secret in this family.”

Jonathan snorted. “That’s egotistical of you.”

Jackie raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“There could be a thousand secrets that your uncle could be keeping from her. It may not have anything to do with you.”

“Jonny”

“It could, the truth is Jackie, you won’t know until you ask.”

Jackie twisted her mouth. “You're not taking this seriously. Uncle Jamie has been left by the love of his life. And you don’t care.”

“I do,” Jonathon promised. “I also think you don’t know everything that's going on. Ask.”

“They’d tiptoe around it. Assure me it had nothing to do with me, and not answer my question.”

“Then ask the one person who doesn’t know enough to not do that.”

Jackie looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened. “Oh.”

\---   
“How’d you even get the address?” Jonathan asked. As they got off the bus and looked up at the apartment complex.

“Mom and I were invited here a few times along with Jamie,” Jackie said with a shrug. “I remembered the address. She eyed the sky for a moment before she ducked into the building.

“What was all that about?” Jonny asked. Then realization dawned. “Your mom doesn’t know. You snuck out again didn’t you.”

“She’d have tried to stop me,” Jackie said. “Come on. It’s on the fifth floor. Room 515.” She headed to the elevator and pressed the ‘up button’. Jackie flipped up her hoodie to cover her long white hair, which Jonathan just noticed, was dark navy blue as opposed to the white hoodie she preferred.

“I don’t think your father would mind.”

Jackie shrugged. “Dad has enough power to stop me. I didn’t want to risk the chance of him saying ‘no’.”

Jonny sighed. “Every time you sneak out. Something inevitably goes wrong.”

“Not all the time.”

“The icing Pitch fiasco.” 

“I didn’t sneak out. I ran away. There was no sneaking.”

“Sarah’s kidnapping,” Jonathan said. “And the time you snuck out of Santa’s workshop and Pitch attacked you and Tooth?”

“That’s two. Three is a pattern” Jackie argued. She sighed. “If you don’t want to be here then just go home. I can do this myself.”

Jonathan looked at her then the elevator dinged and she got off. “I can’t help Sarah. But this? This I can at least try to make better.” Jackie said.

“Can you trust her?” Jonathan said.

“Uncle Jamie did. He wanted to tell her the family secret. Mom said no. I trust Uncle Jamie’s judgement.” Jackie said. “I trust him enough that he wouldn’t even think to tell the family secret unless he had no doubt that he could trust her.”

Jonathan sighed. “Just be careful. Ok?” He followed her off the elevator.

Jackie nodded and smiled softly.

\---  
“Jackie!” Isabelle said giving her a large hug. “Oh dear, you’re cold. Come in away from the cold.” She said ushering her in. Then she eyed Jonathan. “I saw you. At Thanksgiving, you're Sarah’s brother, aren’t you? How is she?”

Jonathan looked away. “Sarah’s not feeling well. Hasn’t been since Easter.”

Isabelle looked worried. “Oh, I’m sorry. Anyway, come in, come in.” She said. Holding her door open. Jonathan smiled and walked in.

Isabelle closed the door behind him and veered left into the kitchen. “Do you want anything? Hot chocolate? Tea?”

“Can I just have a glass of water?” Jackie said with a half glance at Jonathan.

“I’d like some hot chocolate,” Jonathan said.

Later when they both had their respective drinks. Jackie didn’t drink instead she kept it on the table. She eyed the window and walked toward it.

Jackie looked out the window.“Do you mind if we draw the curtains?” Jackie asked.

“Not at all,” Isabelle said waving her hand. “Go ahead”

Jackie drew the curtains just as she saw a speck zooming closer on them.

“Now what exactly brings the two of you here today?”

“I heard about your break up with my uncle,” Jackie said.

Isabelle’s smile immediately fell and she looked down and took a sip of her Tea. “Yeah. I’m sorry Jackie, it looks like you won’t be able to be a junior bridesmaid after all.”

Jackie shook her head. “Would you mind telling me why?” She asked. “Why now all of a sudden?”

Isabelle shook her head. “that’s between me and your uncle.” She said standing up.

“I know a little.” Jackie pushed. “He was keeping secrets from you.” She said.

Isabelle paused and turned around. “Yeah.” She sighed. “Yeah he was, he was constantly on the phone. Worried about something, but whenever I asked what the problem was he would deflect.”

“Worried?” Jackie asked eying the shadow through the drapes it was moving around trying to find a way to see inside. “When? Around this easter?”

Isabelle nodded. “For around 3 weeks before that.” She said.

Jackie looked down for a moment. Her eyes on the closed window. Before she turned. “I’m about to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

Isabelle looked confused. But she nodded slightly. “Oookay?” She said.

Jackie looked at Jonathan before she took a deep breath. “This may seem like an odd question, but what colour is my hair, and eyes?

Isabelle squinted for a moment. “Both are brown,” she said. “But I don’t understand.”

“You will” Jackie touched her pointer finger to her glass and the water immediately froze to ice. Frost surrounded the outside of the glass. Isabelle looked at it her eyes wide. She held her hand out and picked up the glass and tipped it over the ice stayed stuck in the glass.

“What are you?”

Jackie sighed and looked down. “You promised not to say anything.”

She looked at her glass and placed it back on the table. “Like anyone would believe me.” She said. “But I keep my promises, your secret is safe with me.”

Jackie nodded hesitantly. “Well this may sound odd, but did you ever believe in Jack Frost?”

“The spirit of winter?” Isabelle asked. “Yeah. My cousin Pippa ‘introduced’ me to him a while ago, she had come to visit for Christmas and she and I spent all night talking about him.” She eyed Jackie.

“He’s real,” Jackie said. “He’s umm the reason I have these powers.”

“Are you saying Jack Frost cursed you?” Isabelle asked amused.

Jackie pouted and shook her head. “No, what I’m saying is, he’s my umm he’s my dad.” There were now muffled voices and a very incessant knocking.

Isabelle looked at Jackie for a moment before she broke out laughing. “What?”

“It’s true,” Jackie said frost forming on her cheeks. “I’m the daughter of Jack Frost.”

“Next you’ll be telling me that Jonathan is the son of mother goose.”

“Adopted grand-son actually” Jonathan corrected. Isabelle blinked in surprise.

Isabelle shook her head and stood up. “Jack Frost doesn’t exist.”

Jackie sighed. “He does.” For a while she let that stand before an idea came to her. She stood. “Can I open a window. It’s getting a bit stuffy in here.” 

Isabelle looked at the window. “Ok.”

She pulled the drapes and saw her father glaring at her. He had the appearance of a 21-year-old. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and black slacks. Jackie opened the door and Jack dove in.

“What on earth were you thinking Jacqueline Overland Bennett?” Jack said. “Sneaking away again?”

Jackie ignored. “Isabelle please you have to believe me. I am Jack Frost's daughter. He’s real. He’s right here. That’s why I opened the window to let him in.”

Isabelle shook her head.

Jack Frost looked between the two of them. “What’s going on.”

Jonathan stood. “Might I use the restroom?” He asked.

Isabelle nodded and Jonathan pulled Jack away from the room.

“Why is Jack Frost not existing so impossible to believe?” Jackie asked.

Isabelle stood and looked away. “It just is.” She said.

“How else would explain my powers?” Jackie said.

Isabelle shook her head and covered her ears. “Stop,” she said. “Just please stop.”

Jackie sighed. “You wanted to know what Jamie was keeping from you, but when we finally tell you. You refuse to believe it.”

“Jackie,” Jack said, coming out of the bathroom with Jonathan. “Enough.”

Jackie sighed and looked down. “I’m sorry,” She said. “I was hoping to make things better. I think I just made everything worse….” Jackie wrapped her arms around her torso. “You won’t tell anyone?”

Isabelle shook her head, and Jackie nodded and turned to leave.

Jackie started walking to the door. He turned and saw Jack staring at Isabelle. He stared at Jackie one last time.

He whispered in Jackie’s ear. “Your father died when you were twelve.” Jackie started. “The night he died you ran out to the park and sat on the swingset.”

Isabelle looked at Jackie surprised. “How’d you, I didn’t tell Jamie that.”

“You were crying, alone, and you turned and you saw a bow with short white hair and a blue hoody staring at you. You were so upset you broke down crying on his chest.”

Isabelle looked away. “How would you know that? I never told anyone that. I-“ Her eyes widened as she stared at a point just behind Jackie. “Jack?”

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief.

\---  
It wasn’t fixed. Not by a longshot. The wedding was still off, Isabelle had given the reason that everything she knew about the family had to be relearned. Since a lot of it was now known. Isabelle still felt betrayed and hurt. But she agreed to give Jamie another chance under the stipulation that he be completely honest from that point on.

Sophie had been angry of course. Yelling at Jackie for how much danger she had put herself in. Jackie took it in stride. In the end because of the amount of luck she had, and since she had been able to somehow repair the damage of the relationship with Isabelle and Jamie. Sophie did not ground Jackie. Opting instead, to give Jackie extra chores for the next week.

Jackie dealt with it.

“How’s Sarah doing,” Jackie asked Jonathan.

He just shrugged. “I don’t know. She goes to school, she comes home she goes to her room and she stays silent the entire time. The Guardians come by every once and a while trying to cheer her up, but she doesn’t register it.”

Jackie drew her knees to her chest.

“We tried to convince her to go to Santoff Clausen, but she ends up in a panic every time we bring it up.”

“Isabelle wishes Sara well. Asks if there’s anything she can do.” Isabelle had been brought up to the speed of what was going on with Sarah.

Jonathan sat down on the steps. “It’s not your fault.” He said wrapping an arm around her. “Sarah made her choice.”

“He was after me.”

“He was after all three of us. Sarah was just the unlucky one.”

“If I hadn’t been knocked unconscious, I wouldn’t have been such a liability.”

“That’s not your fault. If I hadn’t been so easily manipulated Sarah wouldn’t have been able to manipulate me into running away. If I hadn’t been so afraid, Sarah wouldn’t have been able to manipulate me so easily. More then that if Sarah hadn’t manipulated me, I wouldn’t have left. You can assign blame 1000 different ways here, it doesn’t change anything.”

Jackie sighed. “You’re birthday’s in a few days, right?” Jonathan’s birthday was on April 30th Sarah’s was a month later May 29th.

Jonathan chuckled. “Yeah.” 

“Good. I have a few ideas I think you’ll enjoy.”

Jonathan chuckled. “Can’t wait Jackie.”

Jackie stood. “Let’s go visit Sarah.” Jonathan walked away together.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the months where Sarah was pretty emotionally and mentally hurt by what happened during FTWWBF. So she's MIA a lot. She's not talking to anyone right now. 
> 
> Jonathan pulled Jack into the bathroom to talk to him privately and catch him up to speed on what was going on. That's all


End file.
